


Stupidly Perfect

by HoodedPenguin



Series: DC's ZC [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedPenguin/pseuds/HoodedPenguin
Summary: Zari Tomaz does not like Charlie. She doesn't. But Nate and Ray don't see it that way and neither does the entire crew. She should've known the team would pull something...or Zari and Charlie refuse to admit their feelings so the team locks them in a room together.





	Stupidly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post mentioning the lack of Zarlie so this happened. Lots of 'bloody hell' since I don't know how to write with a British accent.

She didn't like Charlie.

The girl was just such a pain in her ass. Her stupid accent and stupidly smug face.

She was perfectly annoying. 

But when she complained to Ray and Nate, all she got was a shared look between them. 

"Wow."

She glanced between the two, slipping pieces of popcorn between her lips, "What?" 

Nate shrugged, a teasing smile on his face, "I just didn't know you like-like Charlie." 

She choked on her popcorn, narrowing her eyes at him, "I don't!" 

Ray beams, peering at her as he tinkles with his suit's mechanics, "There's a reason it's called the Loverider." 

She chewed on her popcorn, "No one calls it that-" 

Nate patted her shoulder, "I'm sure she feels the same way, Zari."

Her eyes flicker to his hand, "I don't like, Charlie." 

"No, you like-like her, " Ray corrected, a wide grin on his face.

Before either of the boys can speak, she storms off with her popcorn bowl in hand. 

"Don't worry, buddy, she'll admit it eventually."

She scoffed at overheard Nate's comment as she walked through the hall. Mick glanced at her with a grunt, "Where's Haircut?" 

She jutted her thumb behind her as she continued her stomp. A yelp reached her ears moments later, a smile forming on her face- serves him right.

\----------

She cursed as her screen flashed 'Game Over' for the billionth time. Video games were supposed to be her distraction but her distraction was being distracted. 

She groaned, her head hurt. 

"Girl troubles?" 

Her eyes flicker to the doorway to find Sara leaning against it in such a parent fashion. If it had been any other day, she'd mock her for it. 

"Not you too, " she muttered. 

Sara shrugged, crossing her arms, "People talk... specifically Ray and Nate people." 

She tosses her controller aside, "Why is this so important to everyone?" 

Sara grinned, "Ava and I need someone to double date with- at least someone who isn't in a FBI prison." 

She glanced at the blonde, "This sure feels like it." 

The women smiled, narrowing her eyes briefly before sitting beside her, "Believe it or not, this team wants you and Charlie to be happy- even if that includes trapping you two in a room- then we'll do it." 

She scoffed, "Right." 

Sara patted her shoulder before standing, "It's for your own good, Zari." 

Her brows knitted together, "What?"

"Summoning? That's how badly you wanted to see me, Z." Charlie's accent reached her ears moments before she appeared. 

She stared at her as her mind connected the dots. 

"Did I break you?" Charlie asked, waving her hand in her face. 

"Sara!" She objected, scrambling to the departed women only to crash into an unsuspecting Charlie. 

"Bloody hell, Z!" She complained, brushing her hair away from her face, "What's gotten into you?" 

She froze, her eyes flickering to Charlie's hand on her cheek. The sound of the doors sealing shut reached her ear. 

"Damn it, " she sighed, slumping against the couch, "They're right." 

Charlie's worry filled eyes stare at her.

\-----  
Three hours. 

She and Charlie had been trapped for three hours. 

"Why don't they hear us?"

She glanced at Charlie as she banged on the door, "They're on a mission." 

The women plopped down beside her, much to her displeasure... and pleasure.

"How'd you know?" 

She scooted away from the Brit, scrambling for a solid lie, "She told me!" 

Charlie quirked her eyebrow at her.

A nervous laugh escaped her as the women studied her. 

"Why are you fibbing, Z?" 

She avoided eye contact with her as she stared at her. 

"Aye, I understand, I'm not of your Legends, you don't trust me." 

The women stood before stomping off. 

"Gideon, open the bloody door!" 

She sighed, "That's not going to work, Charlie." 

"As you wish, Ms. Charlie." 

Gideon's voice sounded from above before the doors slid open. 

Charlie stormed off without a glance in her direction. 

"Mr. Constantine was correct in his assumption. You, in fact, would refuse to admit your emotions in favor of stubbornness." 

She glared at the ceiling, grumbling to herself as she stood, "Why was it obvious to everyone except me?"

She walked out of the room, jogging around the corner. 

"Wrong way, Ms. Tomaz." 

Her feet spun her with a scowl, "Where?" 

"In the Jumpship, however, I'd advise you have your decision before then." 

A wave of thoughts flooded her as she trekked to the Jumpship.

She took a deep breath before entering the Jumpship. 

"Charlie?" 

The women glanced at her with a glare, "What do you want, Z?"

A flicker of hope filled her- she didn't hate her. 

She bit her lip as she approached the women, "To tell you the truth, which I should've done in the first place." 

The Brit stared at her expectantly, "Well, go on with it." 

Her mind raced for a perfect way to tell the women THAT. 

"Are you going to tell me or-" 

She grabbed the women's cheeks, tilting her head slightly as she pressed her lips against hers. 

This was better than she imagined. Oh, that would be her first clue. 

She pulled back only for Charlie's hand to push against the back of her neck. 

"Bloody hell, you Legends are good kissers." 

She sputtered, "You and Ray?" 

Charlie grinned at her, "No but I like jealous Z" 

Before she can speak, the monitor of the Jumpship blinked alive. 

"Hey, lovebirds, we've got a mission." 

Charlie stared up at her with a teasing smirk, "Should we tell them we shagged." 

A round of protest sounded as she climbed off of her lap. 

"I'm joking, " the Brit grinned, "for now." 

She rolled her eyes at the women's stupid smug face. 

She was perfectly annoying. She was hers.


End file.
